The present invention relates generally to electrical power generation and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a vibration based power generator.
It is well known in the art to produce electrical power from vibration of a member or assembly due to fluid flow impinging on the member or assembly. However, past designs of such vibration based power generators have not achieved maximum efficiency in coupling the fluid flow to the vibrating member or assembly. Consequently, most prior vibration based power generators do not most effectively utilize energy available in the fluid flow for conversion to electricity.
Furthermore, some prior vibration based power generators unacceptably obstruct a passage through which the fluid flows. This creates a pressure drop in the passage and restricts access through the passage.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an improved vibration based power generator.